Is Love Eternal?
by iwannabeawriter
Summary: Damon and Elena are together. Stefan knows and is heart broken. Can Elena find the old her inside herself to break the sire bond? And will the cure be found? A/N: Hope to continue if people like it. Please review :) Romance, Dram and Angst are the genres for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

Stefan sat on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand which he downed quickly before immediatley pouring another from the scotch on the desk beside him. He sat their alone, thinking of only one thing.

_Elena_

_Damon_

_Elena & Damon, together._

His thoughts were so vivid and painful, he was literally trying to drink to the point where he blacked out. He wanted to black out, to dull the pain, to not feel the anything. He wanted to flip that switch that he knew was oh so easy to turn off.

But he couldn't. He had promised Elena that he would never turn off his humanity again. He promised her and more importantly, himself, that he would never become the ripper again, even though it looked so much more tempting than what he was feeling right now.

He was upset when he and Elena had broken up. He was sad that their relationship had ended because he loved her so much but he had held on too hope that once they found the cure they would find their way back to each other. He had thought that Elena wouldn't act on her feelings for Damon, at least not so soon after they broke up. But she did.

Stefan couldn't describe what he was feeling when Caroline told him the truth. That Elena, literally a day later, had willingly slept with his brother. She had come into his home and fucked his brother, here not 24 hours after their relationship ended without a second thought. They had made love here in _his _home not caring that about what he was feeling or how heartbroken he was. And that's what hurt Stefan the most.

Elena didn't _care._

Elena didn't care about their love, that their realtionship had ended, about him. She didn't care about him. She wasn't heartbroken about what happened happened between them.

Stefan was pulled out of his thoughts by the realisation that his glass was empty. Without thinking he reached to grab the bottle beside him but accidentally pushed the bottle over. It fell to the floor and smashed. He groaned but made no movement to clean it up. He simply looked back at the fire and tried to think about something other than Elena but was failing miserably.

"Stefan!" A voice called from the hallway. He knew who it was but didn't answer. "Stefan are you here?"

"In here." He replied, his voice blank.

Carolines heart broke as she entered the living room, seeing Stefan on the couch. She could tell he was drunk, she could smell it on him plus she noticed the broken bottle of scotch next to him on the ground.

"Stefan," She began slowly, "Did you even leave the house today?" Stefan remained quiet for a moment before answering, "I caught a rabbit earlier today. I came home and sat down here. I'm pretty sure thats my fourth-no fifth-bottle of scotch on the ground there. Shame i didn't get to finish it." He chuckled, miserably.

"Stefan, i'm so sorry." Caroline told him, "I shouldn't of told you." Stefan looked up at Caroline, "I'm glad you told me Caroline." He told her, trying not to slur his words, "Elena and Damon weren't going to tell me and i'd rather hear it from you than to come home and find them fucking on the couch or something."

The thought of that happening brought tears to her eyes and she knew what he said was true.

"What can i do to help you Stefan?" Caroline asked. "There is nothing you can do Caroline." He told her, "All i can do now is deal with it. But i don't know how. Whenever i was heartbroken or lifeless i always had Lexi to help me find my way back. And last time Elena brought me back and even she needed Lexi's help to get through to me. I have to learn how to help myself for once."

Caroline remained silent. She felt helpless, she wanted to help her best friend. But both Caroline and Stefan knew that there was nothing she could do, she was not Lexi, no matter how close they had become. Anger began to stir in Caroline, anger towards Elena and Damon who were the most important people in Stefan's life and they hadn't even asked about him or checked on him because they were both too selfish. She really didn't like the person Elena had become.

Caroline stood up, "I've gotta go, i need to do something." Stefan frowned in confusion and disappointment. He knew he was lousy company right now but Caroline was the only person he had left and he felt slightly better when she was around.

Caroline noticed Stefan's disappointment, "I'll come back in the morning to see you, we'll have breakfast. But you really need to have a shower and get some sleep Stefan. We can just take it one day at a time, i'm not Lexi but i'm gonna do everything i can to help you."

Stefan stood up slowly, trying to stand without falling over, "Thank you Caroline." He said, quietly before embracing her. She hugged him back softly till he pulled away. "I'm uh, i'm gonna go have a shower and go to, um, to bed." She went to help as he moved towards the steps but he shook his head, "I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning." He told her over his shower.

"Good night." She said, as he walked up the stairs. Once he got to the top, she turned around and walked towards the fron door. Their was someone she had to see.

* * *

Caroline barged through Elena's front door, almost blasting the door off its hinges. She was so angry she coouldn't be bothered to knock on the door.

She ran into the living room, looking for Elena and found her and Damon cuddled up on the lounge. They looked startled that she had just barged straight onto the house.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed, hetting up off the lounge, "What are you doing here?" "Yeah, Barbie," Damon said, annoyed, "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Fuck you Damon." Caroline snarled. Both Damon and Elena were taken aback by her anger. "Bonnie wants to see you Damon. She wants to see you right now." She lied. She wanted to speak to Elena alone, without his stupid hold over her effecting everything she said.

"Why would Bonnie want to speak to me?" "How the hell should i know? She didn't tell me but she wants to see you now. She said if you don't go over there right now, she'll give you an agomising headache for a week." Caroline didn't miss the angry look on Elena's face, hearing about Bonnie threatning Damon.

"Fine, i'll go see Witch Bitch now." Damon said. He really didn't want too but he really hated the exploding headaches that Bonnie had given him so many times before.

"I'll come with you." Elena said, almost robotically. "No!" Caroline shouted, "I need to speak to you."

"We'll talk tomorrow." "Babe, don't worry." Damon told her, "I'll be back in 15 minutes and we'll do what we were going to do before Barbie showed up." Caroline curled her lip in disgust as Damon kissed her. Than without another word Damon supersped out the front door.

"Whats so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Elena asked, annoyed that her and Damon had been interupted.

"I can't believe you." Caroline told her, "You disgust me." Elena rolled her eyes, "What now?"

Carloline's anger boiled over and she exploded, "How could you do this! How can you live with yourself! You're here, about to fuck Damon for what, the tenth time in the last two days? Is he all you care about? Have you even thought about Stefan and how heartbroken he is? He's at home trying to drink himself to death and all you care about is getting his brother into bed again!"

Elena was silent for a moment trying to process everything Caroline had just shouted at her. Eventually she replied, "Me and Stefan are over Caroline, i don't love him anymore, if i ever did! I've been wasting the last three years of my life being human and being with Stefan because i couldn't face what i really wanted and that was Damon, being with Damon forever as a vampire. If Stefan wants to torture himself because of that, than thats his problem. I don't care, i don't love him."

Before Elena or even Caroline herself knew what she was doing, she had Elena shoved up against the nearest wall with her hand around her throat. Elena tried to push her off but Caroline was older and her anger was driving her.

"I'm older and stronger thatn you Elena. You're like a sister to me but i hate the person you've become. The Elena i know loved and cared for Stefan more than anything in the world! Stefan, the man who actually deserves to be loved by someone as beautiful as you were, unlike Damon. You need to wake up and realise what you're doing and how you're treating everyone."

"And i swear to God, Elena," Caroline snarled into her ear, "If you rub this stupid relationship with Damon in Stefan's face and if you don't check on him tomorrow, i swear i will shove you and Damon ino a well full of vervain."

Caroline let Elena go and she gasped as the air filled her lunges once again. She slid down the wall as she felt her throat which felt as if it was badly bruised.

"You need to find yourself Elena before you lose all of us. Me, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric... and mosr importantly Stefan. Because if their is one thing i know about the real Elena, it's that she loves Stefan more than anything and would hate herself for hurting the way you have."

Caroline than left Elena's house, intending on going straight back to Stefan's boarding house, to make sure he was in bed asleep and to wait for her best friend to wake up to have breakfast with him. She had to look after him and keep him going till the real Elena came back to him because Caroline knew that a love as strong as Stefan's and Elena's couldn't just die.

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay. I wanna know what people think and if i should continue. I'm a major STELENA fan and i hope people like this. There is a serious shortage of Stelena fics compared to Delena fics, though i respect peoples opinions on which ship they prefer. Please review, i hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is Love Eternal**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline ate her toast sitting at the breakfast bar in Stefan's house by her self. She had thought about waking Stefan up but decided not to because he'd need as much sleep as he could get because of how drunk he was the night before. She hoped he wouldn't drink today, it wasn't going to help him move on from Elena.

Caroline heard the front door slam shut and before she could stand up, Damon was standing in the kitchen with an evil grin on his face, the one that told her she should be afraid.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Caroline asked. "Well, this is my house Barbie, can't i come by and check on the place?"

"No, actually, this is Stefan's house, so unless he says so, no you can't come and 'check on the place.'" Damon chuckled, "You know i went to see Bonnie last night." Caroline grinned, "Yes i know." "And she had no idea why i went to see her. So why'd ya lie to me Caroline?" Damon asked, his voice getting slightly more serious.

"Well i wanted to speak to Elena alone." Caroline told him, "I didn't want you around to manipulate Elena while i was speaking to her." "i'm not manipulating anyone Barbie." Caroline snorted, "Get over yourself Damon. You're using that stupid sire bond to your every advantage. We both know she doesn't actually love you."

Caroline didn't have time to react as Damon charged at her at super speed but it didn't matter because just as his hands touched her, Damon was thrown back into the wall of the kitchen. The force of the impact broke the cupboards he hit, along with all the plates and glasses inside them as the sound of them shattering filled the room. As soon as the sounds stopped Caroline was able to focus on Stefan who stood right beside her.

He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white tank top. She looked him over as he stared at Domon. She had never seen so much hate in his eyes. He was staring at Damon groaning on the ground, as though he'd like nothing better than to rip his heart out.

Damon slowly got to his feet, groaning. He stood and looked at his brother.

"Stefan," Damon began, "You couldn't have come down stairs a minute later?"

"Get out." Stefam said, coldly.

"This is _my_ house, _little _brother, i'm not going anywhere if i don't want too."

Stefan walked towards Damon and stood right in front of him. "Get out Damon." He repeated, "Cause if you don't, i swear i will rip your head off right now." He said, looking into his brothers eyes. After a minute, Damon shrugged, "Whatever."

Damon moved to leave the kitchen but turned around, "Barbie, if you ever say that about me and Elena again, i'll drive a stake right through your heart." And Damon super sped out of the house before Stefan could kill him for threatning Caroline.

Stefan looked back at Caroline, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," Caroline said, "Are you?"

"No, Caroline, i'm not." Stefan said, honestly, walking towards the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a blood bag.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, shocked. She ran to take the bag from him but Stefan moved away from her.

"I haven't turned off my humanity Caroline." Stefan told her, "I know i can comtrol myself with one blood bag. With all the shit thats happened to me the last few days, nowone's going to deny me this." He said, taking the gap off the top of the bag and brought it to his mouth. Caroline watched, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him and praying to God that he wouldn't become the Ripper again.

Stefan drained the bag, without taking a single breath. He savoured the taste of the human blood that tasted so much better than any animal could.

"See?" He said, holding the empty blood bag, "I'm fine. I can control it."

"Stefan," Caroline began but was cut off by her phone ringing. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it, "Bonnie? Do we have to come over right now? Ok, we'll be there soon." She said, pressing the end button on her phone.

"We have to go over to Elena's. Elijah is there and he has a lead on the cure."

Stefan sighed, "Of course we have to go over _there _don't we?" "You can stay here Stefan." Caroline told him, "I'll come back and tell you what they have later." "No Caroline." Stefan replied, "I have to tell everyone something anyway. I was gonna tell you later but i'll tell you all at Elena's."

* * *

Stefan opeded the front door and walked into Elena's house without knocking, Caroline following behind him. He wanted to get in and out of there as quick as possible, he wasn't planning on staying long. He entered the loungeroom where everyone was waiting for them, Bonnie, Elijah, Jeremy, Alaric, Rebekah, Tyler, Damon and...Elena, who Stefan tried not to look at, it was too painful watching her stand with Damon.

"Hey Stefan." Jeremy greeted him. Jeremy felt sorry for Stefan. He didn't like who his sister had become either and he liked Stefan alot more than Damon.

"Hey bro." Damon smirked at him, pulling Elena into his side, while Elena was looking everywhere but Stefan.

Stefan looked at Bonnie and Elijah who were standing in the middle of the room. "What's going on?"

Bonnie was about to answer but Elijah cut her off, "I've got a possible lead on the cure. And considering we're all working together to find the cure, i thought it would be best to tell everyone involved."

"Well you don't have to tell me." Stefan said, plainly, as if he were talking about the weather. Everyone looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "I'm not working to find the cure anymore." Stefan announced to everyone, "I'm leaving town for a few weeks. I can't be involved in the search for the cure for awile."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, finally looking at him, "You can't just leave." "Really Elena?" Stefan challenged, "And why can't i leave town. Why do i need to be involved in the search?" "Because the more people are looking for it, the faster we find it!" Elena told him, trying to convince him not to leave.

"Well i'm leaving whether you or anyone else likes it or not."

The room was dead silent for a moment. Finally Jeremy spoke, "Where are you gonna go?" "I don't know." Stefan answered, "I just know i'm leaving for a few weeks, maybe a month. I'm going home to pack now actually." He turned around and looked at Caroline who looked like she was about to cry, "Thank you for everything Caroline. I appreciate you being there for me." He told her, pulling her into an embrace. After a moment, he let her go and moved to exit the living room.

"Why do you have to leave Stefan?" Bonnie asked, sadly, "I mean, i know it's tough for you to be here right now but why are you pulling out of the search for the cure?"

Stefan turned around and looked into Bonnies eyes. His face showed no emotion, no anger or sadness. He was just completely blank. After a moment, he answered "Becasue if i stay here Bonnie, Damon is going to end up dead." He told her, with no emotion in his voice.

He stood there for a short moment, letting his answer sink in, before turning his back on everyone and walking out the front door.

**A/N: I know there alot wrong in this story, so i'll set some things straight. Alaric is still alive, Elijah is still around and there is no such thing as the five vampire hunters. I live in Australia and i haven't seen any of the fourth season on tv, all i know about that season is whats shown in alot of fanfics. Please review, i hope you liked this chapter and that it wasn't too rushed. Next chapters going to focus more on Elena, i hope to have it uploaded soon.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is Love Eternal**

**Chapter 3**

Stefan packed various articles of clothing into his duffel bag. This was new to him. Stefan hadn't packed clothes for a holiday in a very long time. Vampires never had to, because they never really stayed in one place long enough to set up a house wth a wardrobe. But where he was going, he didn't have enough time to buy new stuff there.

"Hello Stefan."

Stefan turned to face the voice and saw Elijah in his bedrooms doorway.

"Elijah," He greeted, resuming his packing, "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that you're ready for your trip."

"I've just finished packing now." The young Vampire said, zipping up the duffel bag. "Good." Elijah said, walking into the room, "I do hope you're up for this Stefan. We need you to be ready." "I know what i'm doing Elijah. I'll do what i have to do." Elijah grinned, "That's good. Call me when you get there. I'll look after everyone here while you're away."

Elijah began to move to leave but Stefan stopped him, "When all this is over, you're going to give me what i want right? Because i'm not doing this if you're not going to keep your word."

Elijah looked back to the younger vampire. After a moment, he answered, "You know my rule Stefan. I make a deal, i keep a deal."

* * *

Elena looked down at her daylight ring. She couldn't stop thinking about Stefan telling everyone that he was leaving Mystic Falls.

Elena knew that despite what she had told Caroline the night before, she did care for Stefan. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him but everytime she thought about feeling anything for Stefan, she would get this bad feeling in her chest and it wouldn't go away until she thought about Damon. When Damon crossed her mind, any bad feelings she had would go away and she'd feel happy. Happy and content.

Elena shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Those bad feelings were just guilt, she tried to tell herself. Guilt for thinking about Stefan while knowing she was with Damon. Guilt for feeling guilty about sleeping with Damon. She shouldn't feel guilty for that. She loved him.

But Elena wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore, ever since she became a vampire. Elena thought that understanding her feelings when she was human was hard, but it was so much easier than. Her feelings were amplified so much, she couldn't begin to understand them. All she understood was that she _had _to be with Damon, _had _to make him happy. She didn't know why.

Elena picked up her phone and checked to see if anyone messaged her or rang her. It hurt when she saw that nowone had tried to contact her. Nowone wanted to talk to her anymore and she was only just beginning to realise it.

Damon was the only person who spoke to her. She had nowone else, nowone else wanted to be around her. She couldn't remember the last time she spoke to Bonnie or Caroline, or even Alaric or Jeremy about anything other than the cure. She wanted her friends and family back but she didn't know how she had drove them away.

She picked up her phone once again and looked through her contacts to find Stefan's number. Before she could change her mind, she hit dial, and placed the phone to her ear.

But he didn't answer the phone. Elena knew it was because he didn't want to talk to her. Stefan was the first of all the people in her life who had left her because of what she was like now.

"He won't answer the phone, Elena."

Elena looked up and saw Caroline standing in the door way, "Stefan won't answer. He told me that. He won't even answer my calls while he's away. He's cutting to ties with everyone here."

Elena sighed, "He shouldn't be leaving. He needs to be here, helping us find the cure, instead of running away."

"He's not running away, Elena." Caroline said, "He's not turning his back on finding the cure either. He's just turning his back on you." "Of course he is. He just can't be happy for me and Damon, can he?" Elena felt so much guilt after saying that. She wasn't meaning to say these things, this way. It was like she couldn't control what she was saying.

"No, he can't be, Elena." Caroline snarled, "He can't be happy for his evil prick of a brother and the love of his life to be together. Even if she's turned into a vindictive, selfish bitch."

"I think that's probably the real reason why he's leaving." Caroline told her, "He doesn't want to look at what his love has turned into."

Elena felt like crying at her words. Caroline had never spoken to her like this, even the other night when she had when she had choked her. And what she was saying to her, really really hurt. She didn't want to feel this pain, this guilt. She doesn't want to hurt anyone.

"I just want this all to stop!" Elena screamed, making Caroline move back. She didn't expect that.

"I don't want to feel this pain! I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Stefan! I just want this all to STOP!" She screamed again at the top of her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face in them.

Caroline was shocked. This was the most emotional pain she had seen Elena show since becoming a vampire. Caroline knew it was weird to say but she felt like this was the first time she had seen her _real _friend in a long time, so she now actually felt the need to comfort her.

"Elena," She said, wrapping her arms around her friend. "You can't just make it stop Elena. You can't just turn it off and i know that what your thinking of doing.

"I don't... want... to hurt him... anymore Caroline." Elena sobbed.

"I know but turning your humanity off will just hurt him more and make everything worse." Caroline told her, still hugging her.

"Than how do i make this better?" Elena asked, trying to stop her tears. Caroline let her go and moved off her bed.

"For starters you need to stop acting selfish." Caroline said, now being harsh. She was glad that Elena was starting to see what she was doing wrong but that doesn't mean she gets away with everything.

"You need to start treating people better and focus on something other than Damon and the cure and show you actually care about everyone."

"And when it comes to Stefan," Caroilne said, "You need to apologise to him and try to figure out whether or not this stupid thing with Damon is real or whether its just the sire bond. Either way, it's gonna take alot for Stefan to forgive you."

Elena wiped her face, nodding, "I know. Is he going to come back?"

"Of course he's coming back." Caroline told her, "Elena, Stefan would never just leave us all. And even after everything thats happened, he doesn't have it in him to leave you. It's impossible for him to leave you, just like it's impossible for him to hate you. He loves you to much."

Elena almost smiled at that but a huge pain shot into her chest. It was like her heart was breaking inside her chest and she couldn't stop it.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline asked, seeing her wrap her arms around herself, trying to numb the pain.

"Yeah, " Elena gasped, "I'm okay, i just need to be alone now. I have to think about some things." She said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

Caroline slowly nodded, "Okay, i'm gonna go see Tyler. I'll see you later."

She began to walk away before turning around again, "Elena?" She said, making Elena look up, "It's good to see a bit of the real you again." And she continued to walk out of Elena's room.

By the time she heard the front door slam shut, Elena had a genuine smile on her face and it was just than that she noticed, the pain in her chest was still there but it was a hell of alot better than before.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I came up with a new idea for this story and was just trying to figure it out in my head before i continued writing. I'll try to update more often. hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
